


Is it Love or lust

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Emma has been coming over to Mifflin street for a drink with Regina every friday night, after her shift, for a year. And one night, this particular night, their playful banter escalated.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Is it Love or lust

**Author's Note:**

> For those that requested here is the full version of the one-shot. This was a prompt turned request. Had a few rough weeks, finally I got it up for you all. Made a few changes from the originally posted snippet and sneak peek, nonetheless I hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING explicit smut, you’ve been warned. Slight bdsm filter if you squint.
> 
> Manip/Edit - first edit is mine, second is the prompt:  
> https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/17COh8KXh8MX63HGpu4zsxX-V0MjSZu1K?usp=sharing
> 
> Full Experience, listen to: OZZIE - Don't Play  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RC8owby1O-I  
> https://www.metrolyrics.com/dont-play-lyrics-ozzie.html (lyrics)

Emma has been coming over to Mifflin street for a drink with Regina every Friday night, after her shift, for a year. And one night, this particular night, their playful banter escalated.

The sky was dark and stormy on this late Friday evening when Regina shook Emma’s world; she came in like a tempest, intoxicating the blonde with her demanding yet soft plethora of touches. She tasted rich and sweet, Emma could taste trace amounts of whisky and coffee on her tongue from her inviting vermilion coloured lips.

The Irish coffee that Regina had been consuming when she’d turned up was still fresh. It had gone from light touches, to lingering touches, to Emma stumbling over her God-awful jacket and Regina catching her and them getting swept up in each other.

That moment seemed to last forever.

They had forced themselves through dinner and light banter, a few drinks until the two couldn’t stand being next to one another without feeling like they might explode from the tension building inside of them.

Regina had not-so-subtly dragged her to her room after she managed to breathe a ‘yes’ and before she knew it she was shoved against the back of the older woman’s bedroom door.

Then Regina was pushed against the wall completely lost from the onslaught of Emma’s wandering hands and mouth. Her chest heaving, silk blouse buttons threatening to burst from the strain.

Until she was at the other woman’s mercy on her bed. Which led them to here...

"Miss Swan...you'll twitch and writhe just from my touch. I'll make your fists clench and shake, your moans crack and your pussy wetter than that pirate ever could."

"Fuck, Regina."

The older woman breathed hotly against the back of her neck as she chuckled. A lone finger sliding down the pale canvas of the blondes back before tracing it with her tongue.

The blonde shivered underneath Regina's sensuous and meticulous touch, the brunette could feel the steady throbbing between her legs increasing ten-fold.

"Oh yes, Em-ma. I plan to do that and much more to you before the night is over."

Dark brown orbs now travelled down the younger woman's toned legs, Regina stifled a groan when she saw that Emma's thighs were rubbing together. The white hot heat between her own legs was stifling, she knew her lace panties were definitely ruined by the fresh slew of wetness that now coated the crotch of black lace.

The blonde's head fell face forward into the silk sheets, a moan escaping her lips as scarlet painted lips brushed against the back of Emma's neck, travelling down, down, down, leaving a wake of lipstick marks all the way to the base of her spine.

Pulling back after her tongue swept along the base of the younger woman’s spine, she nipped the skin there gently before continuing to crawl backwards, watching Emma tense the back of her calves; the muscles underneath her silky smooth skin bulging slightly.

Regina felt her usually regal self starting to lose control with the idea of having the blonde beneath her at her mercy. The Sheriff’s quiet moans and hips canting against the older woman’s bed from simply feeling Regina’s body heat above her.

The older woman tore her gaze from the wanting woman spread across her silk bed sheets and slid off the bed, heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she made her way over to her walk in closet and opened the doors.

Emma stayed quiet whilst the brunette busied herself doing whatever she was doing, it’s not like she could see what she was doing with her head facing in the other direction. Don’t get her wrong, it almost killed her to hold in her groan of protest when Regina left the bed. But she knew better. 

She also knew better than to complain or ask what the brunette was doing because one little slip up could lead to her being kicked out on her ass and with her panties sticking to her it was a stark reminder that Regina was in charge and she  _ liked it _ .

The blonde tilted her head to the side when she heard Regina rummaging around behind her before a murmur of contentment reached her ears - and so did the brunette, teeth sharp and pointed as they pulled at the shell of her ear before soothing it with her tongue and sucking the lobe into the wet hot cavern of her mouth.

Emma imagined that her ear had red lipstick stains smeared across it already from Regina’s full supple lips wrapping around them and that made her bite at her own lip to stop a moan from tumbling out of her temerarious mouth.

Fingers slithered through golden strands before gripping a handful of the blonde’s locks and tugging her head backwards so that ardent green met fiery brown.

“Do you want me to fuck you,  _ Em-ma _ ?”

Emma opened her mouth to reply but as soon as she did fabric was shoved into her open mouth and she bit down on it automatically. The former queen leaned further down, her breath hot against the bare skin of the younger woman’s neck, a flush starting to travel up the exposed skin.

“Nod or shake your head, dear.”

Before the sentence had even finished leaving Regina’s lips Emma was nodding frantically, almost desperate for the other woman’s touch. She needed - no she  _ craved  _ it. 

A throaty chuckle escaped the dark-haired woman’s lips as she relinquished the grip she had on the blonde’s hair and Emma’s head flung forward from the force of it.

Regina stood back and surveyed the younger woman on the bed; her blonde locks tousled over bare shoulders plotting her next move. The saviour’s body was perfect, flawless and she wanted to mar the skin with beautiful pink marks.

With a twitch of her lips, Regina moved back towards the saviour and with a flick of her wrist the blonde was facing the other way; her stomach and breasts exposed towards the ceiling.

From this angle Emma was able to catch Regina’s eye and as soon as she met the older woman’s heady gaze - she swallowed harshly. Regina’s irises were dilated and she was looking at the blonde as though she were her last meal.

The brunette’s gaze travelled down Emma’s face, taking in every delicate detail until they rested on her rosy pink nipples that were hard and standing at attention.

Regina licked her lips slowly, making sure to make a show of it before biting down on her bottom lip. The brunette slid her hands up her own sides, making sure that Emma was watching as she caressed her body. 

As predicted viridescent eyes followed Regina’s precise and measured movements, she had the blonde under her spell and Emma wasn’t complaining.

Pulling at the zipper that was located at the back of her burgundy coloured dress, she tugged it until it fell down effortlessly around Regina’s heels in a matter of seconds.

With the sun setting in the background, it bathed the room in a golden tone and Emma’s heart stuttered in her chest as Regina’s eyes sparkled, the rays dancing across her exposed olive skin.

She was wearing a sheer floral burgundy teddy bodysuit and it clung to her every curve like a second skin, Emma’s gaze fell down to the cleavage on display enhanced by the plunging neckline. 

Okay, now she was complaining. How could Regina expect her to stay on the bed when she was blatantly flaunting right in front of her?

Regina stepped to the side and bent down to pick up the material before folding it and setting it on the accent chair in the corner of the room before making her way towards the bed.

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the action, it was just  _ so Regina _ , Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly not wanting to think when she had started to notice these things.

It was just sex.

That was what she kept repeating to herself as Regina, now hovering above her with a soft smirk, her red painted lips pointed at the corners as she looked at Emma as though she were her last meal...but this time with more lustful fire in her eyes

Those same red painted lips were hot and wet as they made their way up across Emma’s chest and trailed towards her neck where they latched on for dear life.

“Oh God!” Emma couldn’t help but moan.

Regina smirked as she licked against the slowly reddening skin from the pressure her teeth had made moments before. Flicking her fingers, violet glowed around one of her red silk ties in her closet before it wrapped itself in place around Emma’s panting mouth.

“‘Regina’ will do just fine,” The older woman murmured.

The blonde’s eyes widened momentarily before she stuttered a laugh, bound and breathless from the effects the other woman was having on her.

The darker haired woman’s fingers trailed down Emma’s sides as she caressed her body, dark short nails raking down over her ribs, Regina’s tongue now tracing around her navel, then all the way down to her hip bone which she nipped at gently and soothed with her tongue.

The sting sent a shiver up the blonde’s spine and caused wetness to pool between her thighs and Regina smirked knowingly, her hands now sliding up Emma’s legs and pushing them further apart.

Emma could feel the older woman’s breath against her hip bone and when the brunette looked up, the younger woman’s green orbs traced her dark locks that were already beginning to stick to the crook of her neck.

Regina began to move further down once again, soft yet firm fingers tracing just outside the blonde’s outer lips. Emma twitched, her calves tensing as her heels dug into the silk sheets in response to the older woman’s teasing touch.

The air around them seemed to thin, time slowing - almost threatening to cease in this very moment as caramel met emerald green and held.

And held.

Emma’s eyes squeezed shut in what one might think exquisite agony as the brunettes fingers continued their tortuous dance. The blonde’s heart was racing, she could feel Regina watching her even with her eyes closed, the older woman’s gaze was hot and demanding. 

Emma wondered briefly if she could see her pulse racing and that thought alone made Emma’s excitement increase tenfold. Soft digits slipped between the blonde’s swollen folds and the younger woman’s moan was mostly muffled by the silk tie.

The blonde’s core clenched when the tip of the brunette’s index finger grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy, it circled the nub at a torturously lazy pace.

Regina’s tongue darted out to swipe at the corner of her mouth as she watched the blonde writhe beneath her touch before suddenly wrapping her fingers of her free hand around the blonde’s jaw, blood red nails clasping tightly; her breath was hot and Emma once again smelled traces of something sweet and heady. It was intoxicating.

“Look at me.”

Emma couldn’t help but whine around the gag in her mouth, the older woman had barely touched her and she already was a needy, withering mess.

Her mother would be horrified.

She shook her head to rid herself of the barrage of intrusive thoughts invading her mind before her own hands found themselves sliding up against Regina’s back, the lace fabric thin against her wandering digits stopped at the older woman’s waist and she slid her finger up along the spaghetti strap on the right side before following suit and making her way down the other one.

The young woman’s touches were soft and punctilious as they followed the fabric barely covering the brunette. Emma smirked and opened her eyes when she felt the brunette shudder against her touch when a pinky accidentally grazed the silky smooth skin of her shoulder blade.

“Awff” Emma muffled through the tie.

Regina raised an arched brow, slightly bemused by the sight of the blonde and if it weren’t for the wetness ruining the crotch of her panties anyone would think she was unaffected.

With a twist of her wrist violet smoke glowed around the brunette for a moment and within a blink of an eye the older woman was naked. And still straddling the blonde.

Emma groaned, she hadn’t really thought this through.

Regina’s toned thighs were tight and warm against the blondes and she could feel her  _ everywhere _ . Blue travelled down the expanse of Regina’s bare neck to her collarbones and settled on dusky nipples right in her line of vision.

“Is there something you want, Miss Swan?”

She was toying with the blonde now, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Looking up at Regina, Emma could feel the older woman’s breath against her forehead and that was enough, looking up with their faces mere millimetres apart.

She could try speaking through the gag again but that proved fruitless before due to being mostly incoherent. But, Regina knew what she had been saying. Regina always seemed to know what she was saying or wanted to say.

Emerald held coffee brown for a few moments before the other woman tugged at the tie and it came away with ease, the brunette making sure to graze her fingertips over rose-coloured lips before pulling away.

Emma couldn’t hold back any more. She surged forward and her lips sought out the brunette’s breasts, and in a very un-Queen -like but very Regina-like way the older woman laughed in surprise before gasping.

Emma was famished. She had never wanted something or someone so badly before and with Regina within her gasp she didn’t want to take any chances that this could all slip away between her fingers.

The blonde sucked Regina’s right nipple into her mouth, her tongue coming into play after mere seconds playing with the bud; swirling around it with the tip. The brunette’s skin was so soft and smooth and she tasted like apples and spices. Her mouth had a mind of its own as it travelled the older woman’s front, moving up to her neck and pressing long, wet, lingering kisses against the hollow of her throat.

Regina tangled her fingers in Emma’s unruly locks for a moment to hold her there as she lost herself in the feeling of the younger woman’s mouth steadily undoing her resolve. Pleasure shot down her spine, tingling along the nodules of her spine, down to her toes, and back to her centre. 

Which was steadily becoming more and more insistent that the blonde’s mouth was elsewhere. 

Fingers resumed their wicked work as they stroked between the blonde’s wet folds, sliding down to her entrance and the tip of her index finger circling her opening. She was so wet and all Regina could think about was spreading Emma’s legs and sliding her tongue between her quivering thighs.

Emma’s mouth opened in a silent gasp and Regina took this opportunity to lift up and press her free hand against the other woman’s shoulder and shove her back on her back.

From this position with Regina looking down at her; she was able to see every fluttering expression on Emma’s face and oh, it was  _ exquisite _ . 

“You’re exquisite, Miss Swan.” The brunette said quietly, her gaze sweeping the young woman’s face.

Emma bit down on her lip and in this moment with Regina gazing at her so openly and her hand wrapped around her right wrist - it was still tender. All Emma could do was gaze back, the air thick enough to choke on and filled with an almost unbearable amount of hidden electricity between them.

The older woman quickened the pace of her fingers, more firm in her movements now, making sure to pay special attention to the hood covering the bundle of nerves at the top.

From this angle Emma could see the brunette glowing slightly from the light rays now filtering through the parted curtains and her eyes sparkling as it travelled across her face.

Their lips met again in a flurry of needing, wanting kisses. The brunette slowly, almost tortuously increasing the pressure and pace of her fingers as the blonde twitched and withered - making it easier for Regina to control the kiss.

The older woman craned her head slightly as her lips pressed harder against Emma’s; her tongue sweeping out to slide tantalisingly along the blonde’s slightly parted and wanting lips. There was a slight indentation underneath the younger woman's lower lip from where she had been biting down and Regina soothed it with her tongue to which the blonde released an uncontrollable wimper.

The brunette’s thumb continued it’s dance of concentric circles against Emma’s clit as she slid her index and pointer finger effortlessly inside of the blonde’s entrance; the warm, sopping wet walls inside clenched tightly against the invading digits for a few seconds before loosening and Regina wiggled them to slide them deeper.

“You’re  _ so  _ wet.” Regina said, almost in awe.  _ And warm _ , Regina added as an afterthought.

The blonde unintentionally clenched around the brunette’s fingers at her words, trapping Regina’s fingers, which she twisted slightly so that she could rub the pads of her fingers against  _ that spot _ . 

Emma’s left hand dug into the silk sheets, short nails digging into the fabric and her other was clinging to Regina’s back. She could feel the muscles of the older woman’s back arching and tensing with her measured movements, nails digging against her shoulder blade threatening to leave crescent moons in their wake.

The blonde’s hips slight canting brought Regina’s attention out of the moment, from Emma and she squeezed a breast, tweaking the pert nipple before pressing kisses down between the valley of the younger woman’s breasts.

Regina couldn’t get enough of touching the other woman and so, as she made her way down Emma’s tanned, toned stomach, she pressed as much of herself against the other woman as she would allow... albeit fleeting, teasing touches of her stomach, left hand and lips.

With her right hand still trapped between the blonde’s thighs she slowed the movements of her hand altogether, thumb resting beside her clit, and Emma nearly cried out her core throbbing around slick fingers greedily, Regina was reluctant herself to remove them completely. 

After peppering Emma with kisses across her abdomen, she finished with a nip of her teeth on her right hip.

“ _ Reginaa… _ ” She couldn’t help but whine, her right hand now finding refuge in Regina’s soft, silky locks.

The brunette slid her tongue down from Emma’s hipbone to the inside of her thigh and she felt the blonde’s leg shake. Regina chuckled throatily, nipping the inner thigh of the younger woman before soothing it with her tongue.

The darker haired woman moved closer to Emma, her breath was hot against the blonde’s centre and the blonde closed her eyes to lose herself in the feeling of the other woman. The younger woman looked down at precisely the right, or wrong moment, depending on how one looked at it...

Regina’s mouth parted and her fiery dark eyes met deep emerald - watching as a pink tongue swept across smudged red lips before she looked down and her face was hidden behind a shield of dark strands. The first touch of Regina’s touch Emma couldn’t stop the moan that shuddered out of her, the brunette had barely touched her and she was a withering, wanting mess and she didn’t care that Regina knew it.

Her tongue traced Emma’s outer folds, making sure to suck them into her mouth after she swept down the third time both times.

“S-Stop teasing me,  _ Regina- _ ” Emma stuttered, struggling to catch her breath.

The older woman slid her free hand up to grasp one of the blonde’s breasts and squeezed as she thrust her fingers inside the other woman once.

“I haven’t even begun to tease you, Miss Swan.” Regina replied, her voice thick and she swallowed deeply.

The older woman’s tongue slid up the length of Emma’s slit in one long swipe, the blonde’s head pushed further back into the bed as her back arched from the pleasure.

“ _ Emma _ .” She corrected, breathless.

Regina’s lips wrapped around the blonde’s clit and her tongue swirled in figure 8’s before sliding back down and pulling away so that she could speak, fingers increasing their dexterity.

“Em- _ ma _ .”

The brunette was relentless in her movements now, almost more determined than ever as she pleasured the woman before her.

Her thrusts were deeper, fingers bowed on the thrust out so that she could graze the inner wall of the blonde’s g-spot.

“ _ Fuck.  _ F-u. Regina..” The blonde’s pants and moans were almost unintelligible.

That seemed to spur the older woman on even more, that and the slickness of her thighs were unbearable and the only person she wanted to fuck right now more than herself is Sheriff Emma Swan.

She flicked the tip of her tongue against Emma’s clit once again, circling, circling, figure 8, suck.  _ God, she tasted so good. _ The brunette’s tongue slid down to the blonde’s entrance where her fingers were and pulled out so that she could dip her tongue inside.

Emma’s hips bucked upwards harshly.

“Mmm, I was right. You do taste divine.”

Regina was going to kill her right here and now.

She might find a way to be okay with that.

Without skipping a beat Regina’s tongue was back in place and working furiously (as were her thighs rubbing together, traitorously), sliding through Emma’s folds with newfound eagerness.

Emma was already close, Regina could tell from the twitching of the younger woman’s hips and the steadily tightening of her walls around her fingers. Her freehand slid up the woman’s chest and scratched at the hollow of Emma’s throat gently, to which the blonde moaned in encouragement.

With a green light to go ahead, the older woman wrapped her fingers loosely around the pale expanse of the blonde’s throat. She felt the other woman swallow and her pulse race, she was so warm.

Regina could feel strong emotions radiating off of the woman below her, as the woman’s resolve was waning, so was the hold on her feelings. Lust. Passion. Desire. Love.

Focusing on the blonde’s clit, she doubled down and increased her efforts, flicking, sucking and drawing patterns with the tip of her tongue. Emma could feel it building and building. Regina’s slick movements and the sound of quiet nightlife started to fade to background noise.

The older woman was thrusting so deep inside of her now, she paused for a moment to readjust to squeeze three fingers inside of the quivering blonde. She was close, so close.

The brunette’s fingers felt so good inside of Emma, determined and attentive in their onslaught of her body's senses.

Regina flicked against the blonde’s clit with unparalleled lust, sucking it into her mouth just as she rubbed against  _ that spot _ again and Emma let out a loud, long moan, her voice almost cracking.

“Ri-ght there. There.”

The brunette’s knee slid behind her arm so that she could thrust inside harder, she gently bit on the blonde’s clit to send her over the edge, her bent fingers stroking furiously at her g-spot as the blonde underneath her fell over the edge and was hit with wave upon wave of hot heated pleasure.

Regina watched Emma’s chest raise up and down for a few moments before gazing at her face, a flush spread across her chest and cheeks. Slowly the brunette slid her fingers out from the younger woman and wrapped her lips around the long digits. 

It took Emma a few moments before she could hear again and when she did...

“God Regina! You can’t just do things like that you’ll get me going again.” Emma complained.

The brunette gave her sultry grin, her lips shiny from her most recent adventure as she released her fingers from her mouth with a pop.

“No. I believe, Miss Swan, that it’s my turn first.”

Regina began crawling up the bed and hovered above the blonde.

Emma laughed, her cheeks still rosy and her green eyes sparkling as she looked at the beautiful woman above her; a few loose dark strands sticking to the corner of her forehead.

_ Does she feel the way I do? _ Emma wondered, getting lost in the hidden depths of Regina’s eyes.

The brunette gently stroked the younger woman’s cheek with the back of her hand, continuing to stare back in those green eyes.

_ Yes, _ Regina answered with a reverent touch.

And then Emma gave her a wide smile.

“Yes, Madame Mayor.” The blonde laughed again.

Wrapping her arms around Regina’s lithe waist, Emma brought their lips together once again. This time, the other woman didn’t stop her from taking control of the kiss. The blonde sucked on her bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth and biting down. Her right hand began crawling down Regina’s chest when there was a clatter of something falling down the hallway and Regina shoved the blonde off of her.

Emma stumbled back, slightly stunned before reality set in and her owl eyes turned on the door as a knock sounded. Regina was picking up her silk nightgown off the back of her chaise lounge and shoving the younger woman with her other hand towards her closet.

“You’re not seriously putting me in your closet!” Emma whispered loudly.

“Yes, I seriously am!” The brunette snapped in reply.

The blonde couldn’t do anything but be shoved in the closet and had to resolve to peering out through the crack, which didn’t do much to help the situation considering she could only see a sliver of what was going on.

Tanned legs with silk billowing around Regina’s ankles, Emma’s clothes getting put in the hamper, sheets straightened. All in a matter of seconds before the door to the women's room was opened and Henry shuffled in.

“Hey mum, are you okay?” He asked, peering into the room.

The older woman was fidgeting and when he looked at her hands she placed them in the pockets of her nightgown.

“I’m fine Henry, just reading. I can’t sleep.”

Well that wasn’t completely a lie, she was fine and she wasn’t able to sleep.

Oh, who was she kidding?

Regina stared at her son for a moment and noticed the bags underneath his eyes hadn’t gotten any better in the past week. Her heart ached for her son, she wished she could fight his inner demons as well. Unfortunately, he didn’t want her meddling with his dreams with magic.

But she could still do what mothers do best: comfort him.

She pasted on a sigh and swept a look around the room before looking back at Henry standing in her doorway.

“I have been having nightmares. Can I sleep next to you?” She asked.

Regina knew Henry would never ask to sleep next to her, even to comfort him. He wanted to prove that he was strong, a hero, like both of his mothers and that he didn’t need any one to save him - even from his own night terrors.

Yet, he would comfort any of his mothers if he thought they were in trouble and he could do something about it.

Henry’s eyes lit up when she asked him her question but he schooled his features a second too late and Regina had always been able to read her son. He needed her.

“Yeah of course, that’s fine.” He shrugged his shoulders, in an effort to be nonchalant.

“Just let me freshen up and I’ll be right in.”

Henry walked off towards his room and Regina spun around almost frantically as she made her way back towards her closet.

“Okay, this has been great Regina, really but I should be going.” Emma’s voice was muffled as it came out through the door.

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out Miss Swan.” Her sarcasm was dripping from her mouth.

Regina pushed on the door and it didn’t budge. She tried again.

“Emma?!” She whispered loudly.

“Yes, Regina?” The blonde sighed, head falling forward against the wood.

“The doors jammed.” Regina shook the door for effect.

“Oh shit. Where is the key?! Regina?!” Emma's heart was starting to hammer against her ribs almost painfully.

“Henry lost it when he was 3- I completely forgot I-” She stopped when Henry called out to her.

“Hey mum! Can I have a hot chocolate with cinnamon?” Was he in the kitchen? At this hour?

“No! Henry you can’t-” Regina cursed under her breath.

Moving away from the door the brunette made her way over to her clothes from earlier on in the day and started pulling them on quickly.

“Regina! Hey, where are you going?” She asked, steadily getting frantic.

Emma could just make out the brunette’s legs as they slid into grey pants through the crack in the door. The brunette ignored her though, shoving her nightgown in place where her clothes had been.

“Regina! Come on. I can’t stay here all night.” She whined.

“Be quiet.” Regina whispered through the door. “I’ll figure this out. I’ll be back.”

With a flurry the older woman practically ran out her bedroom door, flicking on the hallway lights as well, so that she could stop their son from filling up his stomach late at night and find a way to resolve their new found problem.


End file.
